Subspace Backstories and New Characters
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: I thought I'd put this up as ONE person's opinion for Subspace Backstories for each of the Characters. Also, at the end are a few Characters that could be added in the next SSB addition. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I was watching Subspace videos for the umpteenth time and I got to thinking about how each of the Characters got to their starting points and the reason they were there in the first place.

Besides Mario, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and Pit, the others probably left a few questions as to how and why they were where they were. So, I decided to try and give one opinion as to how each of the other characters got to where they were when we first saw them.

So, Let's start this 'fic' up, since it's not an ACTUAL fic, but several one-shots contemplated into a single one-shot.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything in relation to Brawl or other companies that have OFFICIAL rights over Brawl Characters and so forth. Know that this shouldn't be taken too seriously in any way, shape, or form.

Also understand that some of these may be shorter than what should be accepted, but deal with it or ask for longer intros.

(Story Start)

* * *

(Donkey and Diddy)

Okay, we know they were chasing after Goombas and Koopas and such, but how exactly did this happen. Let's take a look into it.

The Donkey Kong Team was enjoying some time off after their last adventure. They had stockpiled bananas ready for a feast when surprise attackers jumped out from the trees. The attackers turned out to be Goombas and Koopas under the control of Bowser. They quickly turned everyone but Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong into Trophies before taking all of their bananas and hightailing it out of there on their truck.

"Donkey, I'll help everyone here! You go after our bananas," said Diddy Kong.

"Right," said Donkey, "Make sure they're alright. I'll get our bananas back no problem."

Donkey then raced after the Goombas and Koopas, managing to take a few out before reaching the cliff-side and spotting the bananas in the getaway vehicle. After seeing three missiles shooting towards him, Diddy surprised him by jumping out of the Forest with his guns in hand and easily took out all three of the missiles. They then jumped off after the Koopas and Goombas, intent on getting their bananas back.

* * *

(Fox and Falco)

I know this is self-explanatory, but you can just imagine Star Fox getting a call to stop the Halberd from creating more Subspace areas. Fox responds first and ends up getting shot down. He awakens to Rayquaza's attack on his ship and he rescues Diddy, then battles and defeats Rayquaza with Diddy's help before getting dragged along to help Diddy find DK.

* * *

(Lucas and Ness)

Lucas was searching for Ness, a fellow PK user he had met a while back, when Porky found him at the Ruined Zoo and chased him down until Lucas tripped. Ness found them and shot a PK Thunder to stop Porky from killing his new friend. They took Porky down only for Wario to show up. Ness saves Lucas from becoming a trophy, yet becoming one himself in the process. Lucas runs away, being totally scared of Wario, and bumps into Pokemon Trainer Red. They battled together against Primids and other Subspace Creatures and afterwards, Lucas decides to go with Red to find Wario and rescue his brother.

* * *

(Pokemon Trainer: Red)

Pokemon Trainer Red had been training his three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, until Primids attacked. Ivysaur and Charizard somehow got lost from Red and traveled their own ways until they got trapped in the tunnels under the mountain. Ivysaur, being weaker than Charizard in terms of power, got turned into a Trophy and left alone until Red found him after traveling with Lucas going after Charizard who had flown here. Charizard had been angered by the attack and the separation, and so attacked anything that moved until Lucas and Red turned him back into a trophy to which Red returned him to his Pokeball. Charizard's rage vanished once inside and so was ready to help out his trainer again when called upon to fight.

* * *

(Meta Knight)

Meta Knight, along with his fellow Star Warriors, minus Kirby, were piloting the Halberd, trying to find King DeDeDe to prevent him from helping the Subspace forces. They didn't expect to be attacked ON the Halberd and have the ship taken over. Sword Knight and Blade Knight sent Meta Knight overboard to save him from becoming a trophy like the others. Meta Knight flew off, vowing to reclaim his ship and revive his friends.

He flew across the plains until he saw a Subspace Bomb go off. Seeing Marth down below, thinking he was apart of the Subspace Army, and attacked him. He and Marth exchanged sword strikes until Primids attacked, forcing them to strike them down instead. Upon seeing that Marth wasn't apart of the Subspace Army, teamed up with him to get his ship back.

* * *

(Link and Yoshi)

Link, after returning the Master Sword to its proper place, decided to take a vacation with Sprite since Zelda went to the Tournament to watch Mario and Kirby in the finals.

Yet, Ganondorf had other ideas. He sent an army of Primids to capture Link as a Trophy, but the army got beaten by Link's quick thinking of making a makeshift Wooden Sword for the battle. He and Sprite knew that they had to get the Master Sword back and rushed back to the Forest where they hid it to get it back. After they found the Sword, the Halberd flew over, dropping a shower of Subspace particles over the area. Link found a sleeping Yoshi, who decided to take a nap since there was nothing to do with the Mario Bros., minus Wario. Yoshi woke up and saw the Primids and other Subspace creatures appeared. He worked with Link mostly out of boredom, but also to find Mario. Yoshi just didn't expect to fight Mario over his and Link's misunderstanding.

* * *

(Samus/Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu)

Samus was battling R.O.B.'s left and right, trying to get to the factory to stop the Subspace Bombs from destroying more areas. Unfortunately, she couldn't get past the R.O.B. Sentries in her normal suit, so she had to remove it for the time being. What she didn't expect was a surprise attack on her shortly after removing her suit. She was able to get away, but her suit was stolen. So, she had to get it back if she was going to be able to make a dent in stopping the Subspace Bombs. She was now able to sneak in, with her Zero Suit, through the ventilation, and head through to factory to find her suit so she could take shut down the factory. What she didn't expect was finding Pikachu captured and used as a power source to help create more Subspace Bombs. She quickly freed him and together they were able to find and retrieve her Power Suit back.

Pikachu himself was just overpowered and captured. He was then taken to the Factory to be used as a power source for making Subspace Bombs. It was days later, though it seemed longer to Pikachu, when Zero Suit Samus found and freed him. He worked together with her, to return the favor, in finding her Power Suit.

* * *

(Falco)

Well, when Rayquaza destroyed Fox's Arwing, Fox couldn't contact his team, so they sent Falco to help him out. When Falco found Fox's tracking signal, it was well off course to the point that when he got there the first thing he had to fight was a GIANT Dark Subspace Diddy Kong. And afterwards when he tried to leave and tell Fox's Team the update, he ended up getting dragged along with no help from Fox, seeing as how he learned it was useless to stop a monkey on a mission to save his ape friend.

* * *

(Captains Olimar and Falcon)

Yeah, I don't know enough about Olimar's game(s) to accurately do a back-story, but Falcon, let's just say I know enough. As F-Zero's Pilot Number 7, he's the 'lucky' one to get chosen out of his team to go after the Subspace army and stop them before the Subspace Bombs get too big. After racing to the island in his racer, he spotted a Giant R.O.B. that was giving Captain Olimar trouble and decided to help. He ejected from his ship at super speed and only needed one "FALCON PAUNCH!!" to the face easily remedied Olimar's situation, despite losing dozens of Pikmin in the process. They worked together to infiltrate the island, and ultimately ended up helping Diddy and Donkey fight off an army of Subspace Goons as they entered the underground Lab.

* * *

(Lucario)

(AN: With Meta Knight as my favorite, Lucario is my SECOND favorite.)

Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, whose ancestor had learned the secret of the power of Aura from the great Sir Aaron. He had learned of the Subspace disaster and decided to seek out the Legendary Pokemon for advice. They spoke with Lucario and told him to meditate upon the peak of the mountain he was currently on. He was to wait until he sensed the Aura of the Captain of the Halberd, the ship that had been used in spreading of the Subspace Army. He mistook the information as to fight the Captain, which he did. After the fight was over, he realized he was wrong about Meta Knight and decided to help him reclaim his ship.

* * *

(Snake)

Now, this is simple as all get out. Snake gets a reconnaissance mission to sneak aboard the Halberd and wait for the right moment to attack. When it was, his only, and I mean ONLY, remark was "Kept you waiting, huh?" After he made it out to the hallway, he heard movement from down the hall, yet out of sight, so he hid, not knowing that Lucario could see him through his box with the Power of Aura. He decided to join them, to help succeed with their mission.

* * *

(Ice Climbers)

Self-explanatory, trying to climb a mountain, Meta Knight flies by and ascends easily, they get jealous and decided to race him up to the top. After witnessing the battle between Meta Knight and Lucario, the Ice Climbers were knocked off the mountain, where Marth and Ike saved them. They followed the warriors to where everyone was meeting before heading in to the Subspace.

* * *

(Mr. Game and Watch)

Not much to it. Taken over by Duon, who multiplied himself into 5 Game and Watches, and controlled the Halberd. After receiving the boot, and Galaxia Slash, from Meta Knight, Duon resumed his true form, which after defeat, allowed Mr. Game and Watch to be freed. He then joined the ever-growing team of heroes as they headed into Subspace.

* * *

(R.O.B.)

R.O.B., or Robot for those who prefer it, was capture well before the Tournament and turned into the Ancient Minister. Ganondorf ordered him to use his R.O.B. friends to activate the Subspace Bombs or else he would take control and force them to do it. He followed at first, knowing that there was nothing to do but follow orders, but over time he saw the heroes and their dedication to stopping the bombs. So, when it came down to it, he decided to stop his friends, who thanks to Ganondorf, turned on him and destroyed his Ancient Minister disguise. Upon returning to normal, he joined Samus's team in fighting to escape the island before it blew up. He, along with the others, met up with the rest of the heroes before launching an attack against the Subspace, and ultimately Tabuu.

* * *

(Villains)

Not really story worthy.

* * *

(Sonic)

Also not worthy since he's joining so late, I mean come on: He saves everyone JUST before the battle with Tabuu! What a sad time to add him.

(Story End)

(Extra Begin)

This is just something to put out there for the imagination to run wild with. Just take a few moments to actually think about these Characters and if they would fit in with Super Smash Brothers series.

* * *

First up:

(Spyro)

A Button attacks: similar to Physical attacks from New Beginning saga.

B Button: Flame attack.

Side B: Super Charge. (Beware of charging off screen)

Down B: (in air) Head Smash attack to the ground. (on ground) ??? (figure something out)

Up B: Hover similar to Pit, but for less time.

Total Number of Jumps: 5 (even out from Pit and Meta Knight)

Final Smash? TOTALLY OBVIOUS: Super Fly and Super Fireball power-ups for limited time, like about 10 seconds or so.

* * *

Next:

(Metabee)

(Hint: Izzi will be watch/commanding from the backfield similar to Pokemon Trainer Red)

A Button attacks: Physical Attacks, duh!

B Button attack: Laser Cannons.

Side B: Missile fire.

Down B: Twin fire (Similar to Lucario's, but extends to projectile as well)

Up B: Sets missile to explode right below him to send him about 3x as high as his second up (Similar to Snake's recovery after using HIS Up B)

Final Smash? MEDAFORCE!!!!!!!!!

(Similar to Samus's, but no transformation to be said)

Maybe Sumilidon or even Rokusho as well, both having Medaforce as a Final Smash, but different appearance.

* * *

Also:

(Pokemon Trainer 2: May Appearance)

Yet, instead of Mudkip, Grovyle, and Blaziken, have Treeko, Marshtomp, and Blaziken. Grovyle's good and all, but Mudkip isn't so good, so replace them with Treeko and Marshtomp and you got a more adaptable team.

Treeko:

A Button: standard physical attacks.

B Button: Bullet Seed, charge for stronger attack.

Side B: Leaf Blade: Tail Glows green and strikes foe into the air.

Up B: Quick Attack – recovery move.

Down B: Change to Marshtomp.

Marshtomp:

A Button: Again, standard physical attacks.

B Button: Mud Shot, charge for stronger attack.

Side B: Earthquake – directional to which side your using. Also, buries opponent unless over 100 percent damage, then sent flying.

Up B: Muddy Water, similar to Squirtle's Waterfall.

Down B: Switch to Blaziken.

Blaziken:

A Button: Standard punches and kicks

Side A: Fire Punch, directional

Up A: Sky Uppercut, can still jump after attack.

B Button: Flamethrower

Side B: Blaze Kick, charges into opponent(s) and sends those with 100 percent or more into the air.

Up B: Brave Bird, doesn't hurt user, but user can't move until hit or land.

Down B: Switch to Treeko

Final Smash? Second Triple Finish

Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Frenzy Plant in all directions to cover portion of Field, recommend standing in the middle for maximum range.

(Extra End)

Hope you enjoyed this and if you have any character you can think of yourself and a move set to go with said Character for a SSB game, or would like to ask me for one, please leave it in a review or PM.

Again, review to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what needed to be extended, etc. etc. etc.

Added note: I changed the Ness and Lucas part since I've done some research on Earthbound/Mother some time ago. I don't know why, other than not knowing Ness until Super Smash Brothers and Lucas until Brawl, I assumed they were brothers from the Snake Codec about Lucas. I corrected it though, and I WOULD like some reviews about this fic.

Stay tuned for my other fics, because I'm updating REALLY soon!

Thanks,

RDF1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I found a Youtube Video about Megaman for Brawl, and I got to thinking: it's alright, but it's not as good as it can be. SO, I figured: why not add the Megamans' to the list, as well as others that come into my head.

(Megaman NT Warrior)

(Hint: Lan Crossfused with Megaman)

A Button attacks: standard physical attacks

B Button special: Mega Buster/Charge Shot

Side B: Sword attacks

Down B: Sonic Boom (Hint: Shockwaves through the ground, anyone in the air isn't affected)

Up B: Area Steel (or however you spell it): (Teleports Megaman up about 5-10 feet, give or take)

Final Smash: Double Soul Proto Soul (Continues battle same as before, but all attacks are combined with sword maneuvers. Also, Special becomes Sonic Boom from sword)

Battle Chips (Minus Double Souls/Navi Chips) are useable items

Battlefields: Dentech City, Battle Stadium in Net City

* * *

(Megaman Star Force)

(Hint: EM Wave Change: Geo Stelar On Air, for battle entrance)(Also, doesn't matter who you pick: War Rock or Omega-Xis, as it is Megaman for the actual battle)

A Button attacks: Standard Physical attacks (War Rock bites for left arm attack)

B Button attack: Mega Buster (War Rock blaster fire)

Side B: Fire Leo: Atomic Blazer (One direction)

Up B: Ice Pegasus (Flies upward with Ice Shards shooting out below him ranging from 45 degrees to his left to 45 degrees to his right)

Down B: Sky Dragon (Element Cyclone: Similar to Meta Knight's tornado spin)

Final Smash: AMian Strike! (Where Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon all appear and either Freeze, Burn, or Blow Away one opponent each. One opponent freezes, one reacts from smart bomb explosion for comparison, and one flies off to one side of the battlefield.)

Or…

Final Smash: FMian Invasion (That is to say: Taurus Fire, Cygnus Wing, Ophiucus Queen, Gemini Spark, Libra Scales, Wolf Woods/Forest, and Crown Thunder appear and attack different places of the battlefield with their Special Attacks)

* * *

(This is something that's kinda random, but it can make sense)

Danny Phantom

Double Jump + Glide

A Button attacks: (Doesn't really change, does it?)

B Button: Ecto Beam/Charged Ecto Blast

Side B: Eye Beams or Ice Eye Beams

Down B: (Hand) Ice Beams (both directions)

Up B: Butt Beam (I know, disgusting, but it propels him Upward none the less)

Final Smash: Ghostly Wail!

(One Directional, and leaves Danny _Fenton_ vulnerable for a few seconds before changing back to Danny Phantom)(Death Rate: High)(Avoidance: Medium)

* * *

(This one is TOTALLY random and I'm not quite sure if he's popular enough to be taken seriously for SSB.)

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!

Chiro:

A Button attacks: Do I HAVE to do this again?

B Button attack: Monkey Fu (An energy blast using the power of the Power Primate for those who don't know)

Side B: Monkey Mind Scream (Similar to Danny Phantom's Ghostly Wail)

Down B: Lightning Kick (Similar to Ganondorf's down B attack)

Up B: Thunder Punch (jumps upward with electric fist)

Final Smash: Power Primate (Brings out the full power primate in energy form)

Other Monkeys: Cool as assist trophies

* * *

Ratchet and Clank

(I don't know the full series (Only one and two since I'm following Sonikdude101 of Youtube's LPs, so if you have any better suggestions for attacks, I'm all ears (or eyes in this case (LOL)) for it)

A button attacks: Attacks with wrench

A side-smash: glove bombs

B Button: Heavy Lancer

Side B: Starfish shooter (The five-sided star blaster)

Down B: Ground pound with wrench

Up B: High jump with Clank jet booster

Final Smash: R.Y.N.O. (Rip Ya a New One) launcher

Kill rate: Instant if hit

Avoidance: Medium

* * *

(Again, don't know if this fits, but I'll try.)

Astro Boy (2009 edition)

A Buttons: (same as before)

B Button: Arm Cannons/Charged Arm Cannons

Side B: Finger Laser

Down B: Butt guns (Projectile in one direction)

Up B: Rocket Boosters

Final Smash: Blue Core Energy Wave (Hint: Energy wave extend in all directions from power core)

(Death Rate: Medium)

(Avoidance: Medium)

(Chapter End)

Hopefully this will spark some reviews, if any.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
